The present invention relates to a station at which objects are placed on or removed from elements which are suspended from a conveyor in general, and more particularly to a station at which garments are placed onto hangers which are conveyed by the conveyor along a predetermined path, such as through a station in which the garments hanging on the hangers are treated.
There are already known treating stations of the latter type, which are also known as so-called tunnel finishers, in which smoothing of the garments takes place while such garments pass therethrough. It is also known to hang the garments (which are usually wet or moist) on hangers which are suspended from a conveyor which advances the hangers, and with it the garments hanging thereon, through the treating station. The conveyor may include a conveying rail on which the hooks of the hangers are supported. The rail passes through a garment-hanging station at which the garments are to be placed on the hangers. At this garment-hanging station, the a hanger whose hook freely embraces a rail section, is manually detained and the garment is placed thereon. It will be appreciated that, in this conventional arrangement, the operator can only use one hand for the placing of the garment on the hanger, inasmuch as he or she must hold the hanger with the other hand. Consequently, the garment-hanging operation is relatively cumbersome and time-consuming.